Authentication and authorization of a Representational State Transfer (REST) Application Program Interface (API) endpoint is applied based on customer application meta-data and plan information. This information usually persists in a database that is external to the node that is hosting the web service. When requests are received by the web service, there is latency involved in fetching meta information to validate the incoming requests. This meta information can be cached to improve performance. However, the downside with such caching is that the cache memory footprint increases linearly with service subscription.